


No Sanctuary to Be Found

by colorcoded



Category: The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: disney_kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Pseudo-Necrophilia, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18120014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorcoded/pseuds/colorcoded
Summary: During the battle at the end of the film, Frollo manages to disable Quasimodo by stabbing him with his dagger. He then takes advantage of Esmeralda. Agonized, Quasimodo watches as his foster-father brutally rapes the unconscious gypsy girl...





	No Sanctuary to Be Found

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for [this prompt](https://disney-kink.dreamwidth.org/1523.html?thread=3148531#cmt3148531).

"You killed her," Quasimodo manages to say between sobs.

"It was my duty," is Frollo's soft reply. With a soft touch and with soft words of comfort, he draws closer, but his very presence makes the hairs on Quasimodo's neck stand on end. "...to end your suffering."

Through tear-filled eyes, Quasimodo sees the shadow of the knife just an instant too late -- not in time to move before Frollo buries it into his back, cutting deep through cloth and skin and muscle. With a cry he falls to the ground, but Frollo grabs him by the shirt, drags him up roughly, pulls him across the room to the doorway before shoving him toward the stairs.

Quasimodo hears the door slam as he struggles to catch his breath and his bearings. He tries to pull himself up but his arms give way beneath him and he collapses on the ground again. He cannot leave Esmeralda with Frollo, though, that much he knows. It takes everything he has just to pull himself along the ground to the door to the room and shove it open.

He see Frollo's dark figure looming over Esmeralda's body, he sees the look of hunger in the older man's eyes, and when Frollo caresses the dead girl's cheek, a chill runs down Quasimodo's spine. "Don't touch her!" he shouts.

Frollo only looks at him for an instant, barely noticing his presence.

The hunchback lies immobile on the ground, weakening with each second. "Please, Master," he begs, "Please, I'll do anything. Only... leave Esmeralda in peace..."

Frollo's voice is distant, distracted. "You cannot save her. No one can. Only I..." Overcome with some madness he touches the gypsy girl all over, every part of her that was denied him before. He tears the top of her shift, allowing her full breasts to fall free. He wraps his hands around them, enjoying the feel of her smooth dark skin beneath his, kneads her breasts, before reaching up to bury his hands indulgently in her sweet-smelling hair. He presses his lips to the hollow of her neck. And for the first time, she does not resist him. She is truly _his_ now.

He parts her legs and then places himself between them and reaches under his robes for his member. He's already fully hard, having worked himself to near madness earlier, just at the sight of her half-naked form struggling against the ties that bound her to her stake.

Frollo studies her now, her head tilted back, her breasts in full view, the curves of the inside of her thighs... Even in death she tempts him. He groans with need and pushes his cock into her. She's still warm and tight around him. He forces himself all the way in, and savors this moment of being hilt deep in her, knowing that he now penetrates her in a more intimate way than she would ever allow.

With a light head and a pulsing cock he moves in and out of her tight passage, ramming into her hard with each thrust. Her torso moves with his, and he imagines he sees her chest rise and fall, that he hears the faint hitch of her breath. Does she live?

From his place on the floor, the bellringer wants nothing more to close his eyes, to block out the sight, to lose consciousness. How can he watch as the closest thing he has to a father desecrates the body of his dearest friend in so vile a way, right in the halls of Notre Dame?

And yet he finds himself looking on, burning the image into his memory. The word _sanctuary_ runs through his mind, and never did a word feel so bitter.

It's not long before Frollo builds up to a feverish pace and then with a low moan he shoots his seed deep into the unconscious gypsy. He sits still for a while, breathing hard, basking in a perverse glow at having done something so twisted and forbidden, a kind of euphoria at having forcibly taken something so precious from the gypsy girl. He vowed to make her his and so he has. His lips form a smile and he pulls out, straightens his robes, and stumbles toward the door. As he passes Quasimodo, his smile mocks him and his inability to protect his dear Esmeralda.

Before Frollo can make it to the stairs, however, Quasimodo takes the knife he has yanked from his back and buries it in the judge's calf. With a cry of surprise the man who had raised him since he was an infant half-stumbles half-falls down the stairs.

Then Quasimodo closes his eyes and rests. That is, until he hears Esmeralda's voice. At first he wonders if it's just his imagination, but then he sees her rise from her pallet.

"What happened --" she begins, but then gasps. Her ruined shift falls down to her waist, and she wipes a trickle of semen from her thigh. Then she sees the bellringer lying on the ground. "Quasimodo!" she cries and runs to him, moving him so that he is propped up on her lap. When she lifts her hand from his back, it's covered in red. "What happened?" she repeats, her voice cracking in dismay.

Not knowing what to tell her, or what he can even bear to utter out loud, he simply says, "I couldn't save you."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm torn between thinking "this work is ridiculously melodramatic" and "yeah but that somehow fits the aesthetic of Disney's HOND".


End file.
